Usuario discusión:M. trainer/1
me recuerdas oye soy yo fenix14-15 el que platico con tgio la otra ves en Wikidex, bueno esta es la pagina de la que te hablé tu dejame tu comentario y espero te guste. FENIX THE BEST 22:52 11 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 Hola te invito a... Super Wiki espero que te guste Super smash bros (cualquiera el primero o el Meele o el Brawl) si te gusta unete estamos seguro que te lo pasaras bien y te ayudaremos en lo que nescesitas espero que pases buenos momentos MAESTRO AX [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 21:19 20 may 2010 (UTC) te gusta? la wiki, ya se que no es tan genial, pero para alla va espero me ayudes a hacerla crecer. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 03:24 13 jul 2010 (UTC) como esra!!! Generación pokémon no gana por mucho solo 2 así que de que te quejas, deja todo como esta. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 00:50 14 jul 2010 (UTC) ESO SI SE PUEDE CAMBIAR [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 21:06 14 jul 2010 (UTC) la verdad esque te envidio el logo esta genial que tal si le agregas a la master hand y a la crazy hand tratando de agarrar la bola smash y no se 'Superwiki' por atras de todo el logo, o mejor por enfrente. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 01:42 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Listo este arreglado ;),sigue trabajando duro ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 14:09 15 jul 2010 (UTC) lo borré lo tuve que hacer solo es un archivo fallido, así que si fuiste tú quien lo subio pudes volver a la página de donde la descargaste y esta ves decsargarla bien esperar y con tu visor de iamgenes checarla. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 21:07 16 jul 2010 (UTC) spotlight para que lo quieres saber? y bueno me parece una exeñnet idea, solo te dire que e spotlight original tenia el fondo de la cabaezera, pero la verdad no se quien lo hisó. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 20:38 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola M. Estoy haciendo la Plantilla:FinalSmash, pero no me acuerdo de todos los Final Smashes, ¿crees que se los podrías agregar tú? saludos Usuario:Zeratul 100 : Ah ok, lo hago yo, como dije no sabia cuales eran, saludos Usuario:Zeratul 100 ok solo mandame despues el enlace a dicho foro, oye ya viste la plantilla de SuperWiki:Proyecto Imágenes, mirala: Plantilla:Proyecto imágenes o la plantilla, ''basado en wikipedia Plantilla:Basado en wikipedia o mira esta que tal: Plantilla:Casí listo ¿que tal? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:47 20 jul 2010 (UTC) molestarme? porque causa motivo o razón, no me molesta en lo más minimo, enserio muchisimas gracias por ayudarnos en la comunidad, sigue así, :D. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 00:24 21 jul 2010 (UTC) plagio? Escuche de la idea, la vi y me pareció que también podria crear una, pero la verdad los codigos los investigue, no los robé si a lo que te refieres, para que se paresca menos, talves deba modificarle algo, pero como no hay plagio alguno. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 01:53 23 jul 2010 (UTC) pues si de ahi los investigue como pero se supone que borre y origene una nueva los codigos de la hora eran los mismos se supone que los demás no, de igual ya la modifique, chacala ahora y veras, oye ¿te gustaría ser algo más en esta wiki? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:25 23 jul 2010 (UTC) no lo se digamos admi o algo así? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:32 23 jul 2010 (UTC) yes i can como dicen bulgarmente clarin corenta (claro) se ve que estas dispueto a ayudar y que de verdad te interesa ese proyecto, entonces ¿si quieres?. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:35 23 jul 2010 (UTC) chequealo checa los puestos disponibles y ahi me dices que te gustaria ser. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:39 23 jul 2010 (UTC) listo ya eres todo un administrador, sigue ayudando. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:52 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Zeratul 100 : Hola, sabes arreglarle el Widget en la portada?? no es la primera vez que me pasa eso, y no se como, me parece que es un error de alguna etiqueta, ¿Se lo podrías arreglar? saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 18:39 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :: EL MENU--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 18:44 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :::: Si gracias por arreglarlo, se ve mejor--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 20:47 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::: Te refieres las que se encuentran al lado del Avatar? ya las cambie. Estaban en el Common.css por eso no las habia arreglado ¿te gusta el nuevo skin?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 21:41 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::: Si a esos colores, pues gracias, voy a tratar de ponerle otro rojo--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 22:00 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hola de nuevo Vaya esa imágen de Mewtwo se genial, se ve que eres bueno para hacer imágenes, ¡ya por fin! apareció bien la Plantilla:Navegación Smash Final y que te parece si usamos esta plantilla en lugar de la que esta por defecto?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 23:50 24 jul 2010 (UTC) : No para nada, no se me complico, pero esta muy largo el nombre. Ah y si no se los agregé porque no se cuales son, ya le habia pedido el favor, no me acuerdo a quien. Y a fénix ya se habia comentado, le volveré a decir. Y si estaría mejor ponerlos por marcas. Pero no me las sé jeje, casi no sé de esto, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 00:19 25 jul 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco.css Hola, entra ahí, busca esto .widget dt { background-color: Black; color: #FFFFFF; } cambiale el Black por White y el #FFFFFF por Black o #000000 es lo mismo, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 19:22 25 jul 2010 (UTC) oye si esta genial la plantilla, de ahora y oye nuestra portada acaba de recibir una buena critica [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'El amor']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SE']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'disfruta']] 23:18 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Pero esas letras yo las veo muy bien, mejor hay que discutirlo en algun blog ¿no crees?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 01:52 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Color en los botones superiores Hola, ayer el User:Fenix14-15 me dijo que esta deacuerdo con el cambio de color que propusiste, ya los cambie a un color blanco, pero no le gustó ¿los puedes ver en ese color? y si no.. dime algun color "bonito" que le convine ¿ok? saludos----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 02:29 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Hey, gracias... y perdón Lo siento, fué una confusión, me equivoqué porque estaba muy apurada y todo porque mi mamá me estaba quitando de la compu, bueno, y que tal si se incluye la palabra Cápsula en la página de Ayudante? eso sería menos confuso, no lo crees? Oye... y podrías por favor ver si quedó bien el artículo que acabo de crear (Jeff Andonuts? MiauTgG 02:48 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Bloqueos Hola Trainer, los bloqueos deberá ser sólo 3 meses o 6 meses ya que es un IP dinámica, para bloquear para siempre a un IP es improcedente de acuerdo a las reglas de wikia.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 02:22 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Leer y cumplir ----> Ayuda:Bloqueando.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 02:57 29 jul 2010 (UTC)‎ :No es molesto avisar a cada administrador, ya que estoy cumpliendo los reglas de wikia, si no te gustan mis consejos y ayuda tendré que dejarlos con sus problemas, ojalá que los helpers y los staff los verán, y yo me lavo las manos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 03:12 29 jul 2010 (UTC) tu iamgen esta con ganas, kirby-firefox jajaja, solo venía a visarte que llevas ahora el segundo lugar de la edit-count. Sigue Asi. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 04:21 29 jul 2010 (UTC) bonita tu historia con SSB la mia es graciosa, luego la publico en mi perfil, pero waw eres fan de Mewtwo y no has podido tener el Melee si pusidera te lo prestaba o incluso te lo regalaba ya no lo juego, aunque mi hermano de ves en cuando si, pero en fin waw yo compré una de las ultimas copias sin saber que estaba comparando uno de los juegos más famosos de el mundo, y luego pues ya vi en una revista el brawl y enloquecí por el, me lo gané con mis calificaciones. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 03:20 30 jul 2010 (UTC) blokeo que el Usuario:Goop9 no ha hechoi nadamás que astidiar aqui en la wiki, así que que opinas tu debo de bloqueralo, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de reglas que ha violado?, yo digo que hay k blokeralo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 23:56 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola M. Trainer vi que cambiaste la userboxes, pero me parece que no se puede hacer opcional el parametro de PX de una imagen, voy a dejar la userbox para uso de cualquier imagen, y voy a hacer otra para las cabezas xD Re:Categorías Pues la verdad, sí, solo para los videjuegos, y sobre las categorías the legend of zelda, creo que deberían ser Universo The Legend of Zelda y Universo Paper Mario ¿no crees? son nombres más descriptivos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:19 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Que onda?? te portas amigable y después raro.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:29 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: A lo que me referí fue qué.. el parametro que le diste opcional a los pixeles }px no funcionó, ya que trataba de usarlo en la userbox y salia grande la imagen. Pero bueno ya hice la otra es Plantilla:UserboxICO--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:36 1 ago 2010 (UTC) :::: Aah ya, ok, pues entonces borro la otra, y pues ¿sobre las categorías? ¿como nos ponemos deacuerdo? seria Categoría:Universo PaperMario o solo Categoría:PaperMario?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:48 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sas ok, ahí las veo. Y pues tienes razón, paper mario no, universo mario ocupa todo lo que tiene que ver con mario. Mejor: Categoría:Universo Mario Bros.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:55 1 ago 2010 (UTC) aaaa? oye qizas vayas a creer k soy un tonto, pero pork pusoste k se te borraron tus buellas digitales por usar a Fox. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 23:31 1 ago 2010 (UTC) ok perdón por las dudas [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 00:11 2 ago 2010 (UTC) te luciste amigo con esta imágen. K sea el nuevo logo no? solo tiene un defecto no dice SuperWiki. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 03:57 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues... no me gusta ninguna Prefiero la tuya ya que la de Zeratul tiene a Ivysaur medio cortado O_o.A si,yo bien y tu?¿ gracias por preguntar n_n o_O Ups, no s k decir, pero bueno ok [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 18:11 2 ago 2010 (UTC) me hiciste reir así que suena raro es el motivo del motivo del renombramiento, jajajaja. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Te']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'Amo ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Karen']] 02:22 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ps si solo decía pork me dio risa el motivo jajaja [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:47 3 ago 2010 (UTC) disculpa Por no responderte, se me pasó, bueno si una ves ya fue cambiado el nombre, de la wiki, por un error le puse mi username diras que soy un babotas, pero así fue, jeje a y pues lo de personajes destacados, pues bueno mira, sería buena la dea, pero dime ¿como vamos a rellenar el espacio que eso dejaría? a y pues volveindo a lo del nombre, ps estaría bien, ya me imagino SmashPedia, pero no se me da cosa pedir otro nombre me van a decir indeciso jeje y bueno, no nadamás cuento yo, también habla de esto con los demás administradores [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 01:46 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo que saque del Wikidex No lo saque de wikidex, lo saque de DragonBall wikia, y si te molesta que este aqui pues la quito y ya, pero tu edición arruino el color de los nuevos mensajes, ya lo arregle pero tambien no le veo el problema, esa imagen la puedo sacar rápidamente de google--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 05:26 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, pense que te habias enojado y me acusabas de urtador jeje, en ese caso me disculpo yo porque te fui a pelear jeje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:14 9 ago 2010 (UTC) OK Tendre en cuenta lo de las imagenes, por otro lado, en cuanto a la edicion del articulo de pokemon, creo que tu eres el que esta arrglando i modificando las imagenes que subo, si es haci gracias. Firma_de_toeichi.jpg: Usuario Discusión:Toeichi Recomendación te recomiendo, que no coloques muchos videos en tu página de usuario pork luego va a tardar mucho en cargar, a y solo por si me keres responder, no vallas a ponerle de titulo Re:recomendación se oiria raro. Jejeje [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:04 9 ago 2010 (UTC) talves Tengas razón, pero yo trato de que sea más original, a sobre las imágenes, ya no recuerdo cm se llamaba la página, pero decía creo SSBgifs o algo así, en fin oye y dime ya tienes pensado lo de la respuesta de tu mensaje de cambio de nombre y de destacados. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:09 11 ago 2010 (UTC) see no problem, sube la imágen, ya me voy adios [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:40 11 ago 2010 (UTC) prueba solo estaba probando el nuevo mensaje de recuerda firmar que aparece cuando vas a dejar un mensaje. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 19:14 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ya me havias preocupado Xd, ya tenía tiempo que no te veia en por cierto visita El Futuro de , hay dejas un comentario si kieres pero porfavor vota. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 02:50 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola oyes ayudame a traducir las plantillas que hice, ahi te van: Plantilla:Objetos de SSB, Plantilla:Objetos de SSBM y Plantilla:Universo Mario. Ya le pedi ayuda a fenix, pero tu tambien eres bueno con los nombres oficiales y entre más mejor xD. Ey y que dice el tipo que recibe el Falcon Punch "Holy Fucking Shit" jajaja!--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:19 15 ago 2010 (UTC) : A no, ya lo vi bien, dice santa mierda jodida (xD) el que ve jeje Gracias La plantilla la saque de Yugipedia jeje, y el orden de todo si lo saque de SmashWiki inglesa jejeje, pero no creo que acusen de plagio porque esa plantilla es de Wikipedia y esta en todas las wikias. Jajajaj pobre tipo ese, el que recibe el Falcon Punch ¿quien ganaría de ese golpe vs el golpe del dragon de Goku? jaja pobre tipo jeje, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:05 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Hola de nuevo jeje, oye sabes como centrar tablas? esque ya le puse Align="center" o Align:center; a la de mi discusión y no se centra--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:26 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: A no ya no, has de decir que como chingo jaja, ya le puse Margin:Auto; y quedó--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:29 15 ago 2010 (UTC) disculpa la demora la verdad el simple hecho de que Mario este completo ya es mucho Viva MArio. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 17:02 15 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Perdon x la firma la estoy perfeccionando Re:Licencias pues, estoy deacuerdo, creo que deberíamos hablar de elo entre todos, pork bueno tenemos ya muchisimas imágenes, que cada quien se encargue de unas cuantas. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 22:37 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ok yo k sepa ya hay unas cuantas, de todos modos los pondre en el sitenotice. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 01:36 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Que no haya hecho lo del sitenotice, a oye estaba pensand si sería posible hacer una plantilla:sitenotice para ponerla en el MediaWiki:Sitenotice y así modificar la plantilla de manera directa, la verdxad trato de meterme lo - posible cn el MediaWiki, pork kpas y le muevo algo, y bueno ya sabes, en fin, ahora mismo hago lo que dijimos ayer. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 18:00 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ayuda hay que hacer que la wiki sobresalga, así que porque no votas a favor de para que sobresalga. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 17:07 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya cambie el margen de los logros, saludos!--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:24 18 ago 2010 (UTC) : Ah hola, disculpa no habia visto el mensaje jeje. Si no les gustó el cambio, pero era necesario porque los logros en lateral arruinaban la página de usuario (como habias dicho xD). Y la cabecera yo no la puse, pero ahorita la cambio por la otra. Saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:07 20 ago 2010 (UTC) UMPS te invito a que te unas, tienes los requisitos. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 02:13 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Por Unidos POR Mejorar SuperWiki, se que no debería contar como palabra, pero esuqe si no iva a sonar como UMS, a y si tienen que trabajr en los 4 proyectos, porque se supone que los UMPS son como digamos el equipo de elite de talves bores esa regla, no lo se lo discutire aqui [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 20:16 23 ago 2010 (UTC) No se pero tal vez es asi Letras, sin el span no te funciona, usa el Div, asi: Letras, o tal vez te faltó un |. La verdad no sé. Quieres cambiar el color de las letras? o de la imagen? O title para que se usa?? jeje porque creo que Span solo es para Links. Saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:26 23 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Estuve viendo y creo que no se pueden poner las etiquetas ni las :S. Creo, la verdad no estoy seguro. ::: Oops, olvide firmar jaja. Aah, para eso es, pues tambien puedes poner comentarios ocultos asi (no se si ya sabias, solo es por si no sabias). Y pues no tengo idea jeje. Oye te tengo una pregunta, ¿cuales son los códigos de }}| } |}} lo cambias por }| } |}}. Y ya cuando quieras que se quite, solo pone el parametro: |SFD = dejandolo en blanco--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:35 26 ago 2010 (UTC) bueno me voy a mi semi-retiro de casí un mes, y tu ganaste la votación, ¿aceptas el cargo? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 01:50 27 ago 2010 (UTC) muy bien ya eres todo un burocrata, porfa cuida bn de la wiki en mi semi-ausencia, volvere pronto, y si estoy inactivo por la escuela, pero si me voy a ir, es porque el profe de electronica kiere k me ponga al corriente para el concurso (falta mucho pero k hacerle), kiere que este año gane. En fin bye. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 21:50 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ultimas cosas quitale, mañana editas la portada, del wiki, eligiendo al azar el articulo destacdao ntc, no es cierto, mira el articulo más destacado según tu opinion, SuperWiki:votaciones y SuperWiki:Usuario del Mes, de ahi vas a sacar la otra info. a se vera un poco raro que tu mismo te coloques como usuario destacado, dile a Zeratul 100 para que eso lo haga el, y bueno ntp, volvere en un mes, jejeje bye. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 01:22 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues no se puede cambiar la descripción de los logros, ese es el defecto de los logros. Te quedaron geniales! PD: Felicidades Nuevo Burócrata xD--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 20:22 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Aahh, entonces.. la misma respuesta: No se puede jaja. Sobre la imagen destacada, voy a subir una que vi en google bien perra, ahorita te la enseño. Solo que no es oficial, es fanart--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:18 28 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: Pues es esta. Si no te gusta mira esta. Mira esta jajaja! saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:34 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Jejeje, un Falcon Punch a piso y sale jajaja XD. Pues entonces cual?? tú decide, tambien está buena la de mi pág de usuario, pero pues no sé tú--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:59 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Si de nada, saludos!--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 00:15 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola M.trainer Como estas buen amigo? hace tiempo que no hablavamos bueno vine a dar un saludo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti eres administrador aquí, espero que un dia te unes a Poké-Expertos wikia aunque si aun no lo quieres hacer no me importo eres mi amigo y nos tenemos que respetar mutuamente, por cierto me ofreci para ser nuevo Burocráta de Animal Crossing Wikia, Conoces ese juego? tu ayuda me serviria bastante. Y una cosa conoces la centras wikia hispanica verdad? sino la conoces te doy el link es este todos los usuarios veteranos y importante se pasan por allí de vez en cuando, Gracias por tu minutos de atención, Saludos PD: Ay un usuario que esta creando una tirania contra mi estoy en pistas descubriendo quien es si sabes mas me lo dices dicen que es Pokémon Lord algo así lo conoces sabes donde encontrarlo - C.S.I Wikia YEAAAAA XD jajajaja bueno es todo, Fin de transmisión [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 18:01 1 sep 2010 (UTC) ---- Atención este mensaje fue re-editado con respuesta y continuación de tu respuesta en mi discusión'' lo dije por que probavelmente veras: tienes nuevos mensajes y si no sabes cual bueno ya entiendes. Sabias que Harvest Moon Wikia fue adoptada por un amigo mio llamado Jccm19 y aunque no me creas fue el primer usuario no invitado por mi de Poké-Expertos y el me dijo que no queria ir a Wikidex sino solo quedarse en la wikia para tema de pokémon, puede que no me cres pero si queires preguntaselo no lo digo para hacerme el listillo XD, Bueno es poco provavel que edite por aquí ya que deje de jugar a SSBB te explico en mi vida no se por que de repente dejo de interesarme por un tiempo y vuelvo a interesarme por ejemplo durante 3 meses me gusta Pokémon despues durante 6 meses me gusta LEGO después vuelvo a pokémon ect.... cuiroso hee? XD jajaja cuando vuelve la manía de SSBB volvere con nuevas alas XD, Saludos [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 04:07 2 sep 2010 (UTC) 5 minutos Hoy me vuelvo a coenctar por unos '''5 minutos', es muy pco, pero es el precio de trinuifar, en fin, si voy a correjir, porque suena un poco fuerte: Retirado, en fin eso es todo, a y por si no alcanzo, dile a Zeratul 100 que la wiki se va a cambiar a smashpedia, así que si pudes avisale a bola o play sonic 2 para que le acmbie el nombre uno de ellos. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 22:49 1 sep 2010 (UTC) ok solo para avisarte que tienes que cambiar los candidatos de las votaciones, si tengo suerte me conecto un buen rato la proxima semana, jeje a y lo del nombre, si solo así (o así fue la última vez) yo creo que debe ser igual (con avisarle a uno de los dos) [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 19:46 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Cambio de nombre hola, para cambiarle el nombre al wiki, solo dile a User:Bola, fénix ya habia comenzado el tema en la disc. de Bola, solo terminala, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:15 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Imagen "Wikia" Hola de nuevo xD, oye, ves la imagen de arriba en la parte izquierda, que dice Wikia, si tienes tiempo ¿podrias hacer una imagen igual pero con un color Azul más Oscurp, como acorde al color de Menu Izquierdo y en la letra "a" ponerle el simbolo Smash? quedaria más o menos como la de aqui--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:50 3 sep 2010 (UTC) waw vine a ver que tal va el wiki, y bueno veo k esta muy bien, no respondas porque quizas te conteste hasta la proxima semana, pero en fin, solo hasme un pequeño favor, en la portada los enlaces de como colaborar y reglas de deverían estar así, si kieres yo lo hago antes de irme, creo k el tiempo si me alcanza [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 16:10 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Vease también (Enemigos) Lista Solo que, si le faltó algún personaje, pues se lo agregas, saludos-- Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 17:25 5 sep 2010 (UTC) hola! Hola M... como has estado? como ha estado el charizard shiny? espero que los 2 bien bueno era para saludar :D Adios! -- 07:44 8 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: Video:FALCON P-wha?? Duda Oye en el menu izquierdo, hay una parte que dice "Actividad reciente" y abajo donde está el boton de "Más" hay un pequeño rectangulo plateado. ¿Sabes como se llama eso? esque le quiero dar un borde redondo y no es .Accent, y pues se ve mal porque como que flota en el widget, osea las esquinas sobran :S--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:21 11 sep 2010 (UTC) :Oh ok, le preguntaré a Bola. Y los códigos no los he pedido, (porque me dan miedo xD no es cierto). Noo esque no he tenido tiempo :s ahí despues los pido--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:04 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye Se pueden acer torneos??[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 20:20 14 sep 2010 (UTC)No te contestare hoy es que me tengo que ir.[[Usuario:Poder Electrizante|'El Poder']][[Usuario Discusión:Poder Electrizante|'Electrico']] 20:21 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Si, claro ahorita la hago, oye si puedes dame una lista de plantillas por hacer y yo las hago, un saludo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:17 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :: UFFF!! eso va a estar dificil, jajajja, mejor voy a editar más porque he estado inactivo. Y ESO ME AGRADA!!! QUE SE TE SALGA LO PATRIOTICO Y SAQUES EL LENGUAJE DE HOMBRES XDD, me caes bien--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:29 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola M.trainer Como estas? Oye ya sabes lo de los mineros del chile fue un milagre no haber heridos ya que como sabras Hombre V.S Tierra lo suele ganar la Tierra, bueno lo importante es que estean bien, la mala noticia es que dijieron que podrian estar allí debajo hasta noviembre, viendolo del lado bueno aun tendran posibilmente la navidad lista para ellos y sus famillas, espero que les vaya todo bien... ¡¡Upss!!, hable tanto que se me olvidaba a que venia XD bueno queria decirte que en mi wikia de Animal Crossing estoy trabajando en el articulo Super Smash Bros. Brawl, MASTER POKEMON dijo que me ayudaria y tu? y utilizaremos enlances de Smash Pedia ya que en un futuro no muy lejanos esta wikia y la mia seremos aliados, Bueno espero tu respuesta un estecho de manos y "Aurevoir" XD [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 14:36 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Mis iniciales de mis dos nombres son A y W pero puse AX sin pensar ya que me parecia guay, me entiendes? y me alegro que me ayudaras tu ayuda sera Oro. Gracias por devolverme los cargos y solo me queda a decirte MUCHAS FELICES MINI-VACACIONES, Lo raro es que en europa (mi continente) justo ahora empezamos las clases. Bueno adios [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'-TOP SECRET']] 15:16 17 sep 2010 (UTC) solo espera dejame terminar la tarea y voya ver si las puedo hacer, aunque si quieres adelantateme, ya que la verdad no mr rncsargaron muy poca. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 22:05 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Yujú Ya soy el 3º en el Wiki Leaderboard :D --Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 18:59 22 sep 2010 (UTC) No se como Hola xD. No se como cambiar esas letras--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:34 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Intentaré mejorar Vale, intentaré no hacer lo que me dijiste. Es que vengo de otra wiki donde lo hacíamos así...--Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 14:28 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola xd Perdon olvide mi firma XD Rendon 02:49 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye, ¿de donde sacas los nombres oficiales? esque es una pena que me equivoque con los nombres siendo admin :s. Un saludo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 16:47 2 oct 2010 (UTC) : Ah bueno, gracias por eso. Y gracias por el Link, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 18:18 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :: Que te parece mi nueva portada? por el momento no se que secciones añadirle o quitarle, pero en look no está tan colorido y convina bien. ¿Que opinas?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 19:04 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ::: Yo lo veo bien. Tal vez es por la resolución de tu pantalla, en todo caso ya le hice un pequeño ajuste, haber trata otra vez--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hey hola no es que sea un metiche, pero vi lo del problema que hay al crar el articulo, se me hace raro ya k antes no se veía así, voy a ver k es lo que pasa, a disculpa la demora, pero los estudios me estan cominedo, jeje bueno eso es todo bye, ahi luego me dices si se arregla o no, de todos modos como dije antes ahora voy a buscar algo que este mal, para corregirlo en caso de que ya lo este, pues no se que hacer. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 22:36 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ok de todos modos hay que ver cuakles si y cuales no (de las plantillas) gracias y sigue así. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 22:02 5 oct 2010 (UTC) La verdad... ..M. Aqui se ve muy bien el estilo '''aqui, sólo unos pequeños cambios en el color del cuadro de la expansibles de arriba y creo que quedará bonito. Las imágenes en las partes laterales se ven muy bien! y pues ya modifiqué el Wikia.css para que las plantillas expansibles funcionen bien. Sobre la portada, me parece buena idea quitarle los destacados y tal vez ponerle los contenidos del wiki con imágenes (Cómo en Red Dead Wiki) y aclararla más y ponerle sombras en los bordes. Las wikis aliadas, tal vez dejarle unos 3 o 4 y agregar un enlace a la plantilla debajo. Y las plantillas que me pediste (:s) tengo un buen de trabajo pero hoy las hago, te aviso cuando las tenga hechas, saludos! PD: Yo tambien tengo un proyecto en mente muahahaha, xD--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 17:39 9 oct 2010 (UTC) : Se me olvidó la opinión de usar Monobook o Oasis xD... La verdad, mejor hay que usar Oasis, monobook nah checa, creo que Ciencia Al Poder exageró, al principio creí que era lo correcto y dije que "Yugipedia apoyaría a Wikidex en usar Monobook" pero mejor no, nos quedamos con Oasis :) ::Gracias! usuario del mes!! y sobre la portada, quedó genial, si me permites le pongo sombras en los bordes y todo eso bonito, tambien voy a ver si puedo arreglarle el espacio que sobra y ¿porque no te gusta mi idea? :(, xD. Bueno pues, luego vemos que le ponemos, tambien no podemos ponerle información que no tenemos, asi que mejor eso por el momento y despues que tengamos un buen número de información le agregamos más cosas. Y ayer se me olvidó hacer las plantillas que me pediste xD, hoy las hago^^--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 18:11 10 oct 2010 (UTC) xD Usuario destacado por favor, xD, no es cierto. Y me ganaste tambien xD. La verdad, creo que sí se deberían de borrar esos proyectos ya que como dijiste, es casi el mismo tema en cada uno. Y el proyecto imágenes no es de mucha ayuda para el wiki, por ahora hay que centrarse en los articulos. Propongo que, pongamos proyectos y que sean por un periodo de tiempo, por ejemplo, con 1 mes de duración, y al final si logramos completarlo, que los usuarios participantes reciban un premio. ¿Que te parece? Ah y tu proyecto está genial, cuando esté completo, el número de articulos crecerá en buena cantidad--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:25 11 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Las plantillas hoy las hago xD. : Que bueno que me acordaste de las plantillas, ya se me habia olvidado jajaja (en serio xD). Y sí, faltan usuarios :s. Hay que permitir las groserías para que los usuarios estén más contentos en el wiki jejej, y pues oye, cambiando el tema, el skin monobook se ve muy bien en Wikidex, pinche CIencia al Poder es un buenazo para el mediawiki O_O, me estoy convenciendo de cambiar a monobook xD. ¿Tú qué crees?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:10 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :: Sí, los 2 son muy buenos jeje, yo que tú les pediría consejos para ser igual que ellos en conocimientos xD. Y mira, es el Bot de VegaDark, si quieres le pedimos ayuda con el artante trabajo de categorizar las imágenes y agregarle licencias. Él me ayudó como con 2000 imágenes sin licencia en Yugipedia jeje, pero sólo que hay que pedirle cuando esté de buen humor porque sino, no contesta :(. Y si dice que no, pues ya lo tendriamos que hacer nosotros. Y sí, el Oasis aqui se ve bien (ya no me lo resaltes por favor xD)--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ::: Si que me uno al proyecto, y si quieres ahorita le pido el favor a VegaDark, pero mejor pídeselo tú y yo hago las plantillas que tengo que hacer jejje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 00:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC) :::: xD. No estoy muy enojado, si estuviera enojado, empezaría a vandalizar las wikias. Pero no lo hago porque las wikias no me jodieron, lo hizo el staff. Me voy a pasar de vez en cuando por el IRC de Yu-Gi-Oh! para jugar duelos y eso, pero ya no voy a editar, y me voy a deshacer de mi cuenta, (tengo 3 xD). Y sobre el Slifer, lo saqué de Wikidex, los códigos son de ahí jeje, y solo funciona en Monaco o Monobook, en Oasis no sirve el código, y si necesitas ayuda, pues, si no me bannean, te responderé, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:06 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ::::: Man, tu mismo puedes hacerlas, sólo copia el código de la plantilla de la wikia inglesa y pégalo en la plantilla de eventos de melee, usan la misma plantilla Navbox y no la quise adaptar al español porque es un código muy complicado, pero como dije, solo copias y pegas y queda igual, lo único que tendras que hacer es traducirlas y ya, y ya no editaré asi que me puedes quitar mi cargo de administrador, pero si necesitas ayuda con MediaWiki o plantillas opcionales o cosas que no puedas hacer, avisame y ya te ayudo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:31 14 oct 2010 (UTC) :::::: Pues, las plantillas son de Yugipedia, todas, pero como es el mismo uso de todas las de ese tipo, por eso al copiarlas de la smashwiki inglesa aparece igual. Pero si crees que podrian demandarnos por violación de copyright, lo mejor sería poner enlace a Wikipedia, no a SmashWiki, ya que de Wikipedia vienen, pero no te preocupes, esas plantillas están en todos lados y si nos demandan, basta con poner de donde vienen, y sobre la plantilla perfil, no tengo idea, yo sólo le puse el parámetro "color" y ya, no sé porque se descompuso, dejame revisarla. Saludos.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:24 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ... ¿Me retirastes los poderes?--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 19:51 12 oct 2010 (UTC) RE Prefiero que me los devuelvas cuando tenga 1000 ediciones.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 18:10 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Sin asunto HOlaa creo que tu me puedes ayudar que le paso ami pagina de usuario ya no tengo ediciones y logros porfavor ayudameee!!!Pafdlsz 19:50 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Ni digas que el Staff está en todos los lados porque al rato lo vamos a ver fregando en la wikia hispana (ni dios lo quiera xD), y simon, sí que te ayudo con el MediaWiki (con lo que conozca jeje), sólo dime que necesitas y veo si puedo hacerlo, y tambien sí, ando personalizando el Wikia.css de Yugipedia jeje, debo de haber cometido como 20 violaciones a los terminos de uso del Oasis pero.. ya qué xD. Y sobre la plantilla, para centrarlas, sólo pones: Dejame ver si la puedo centrar, ah y disculpame si no te conteste en la discusión cuando comentaste, tal vez, no lo ví, o se me olvidó jeje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 19:03 17 oct 2010 (UTC) : Ah!! están geniales las manos! si quieres haz una imágen con más personajes y yo la pongo mediante el Wikia.css, lo digo porque una imágen con más personajes pesa más y el maldito Editor de Temas sólo soporta imágenes de 100KB :S--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 19:10 17 oct 2010 (UTC) :: Ah xD, y la verdad, no sé si se pueda, preguntale al Profesor Pokemon o a Ciencia Al Poder ya que yo ya traté de hacerlo en el Wikia.css y no pude--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 19:59 17 oct 2010 (UTC) ::: xD, Ciecia Al Poder odia más el nuevo skin que yo (creo, quien sabe xD). Y dejame ver si puedo cambiarle el color, esque estoy un poco ocupadillo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 20:33 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Mala noticia No pude cambiarle el color a la plantilla Navbox a como me pediste :s, ni por el MediaWiki ni por la Plantilla misma, esque es un código complicadillo (bien perro mejor dicho), saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:04 20 oct 2010 (UTC) :: Ah, carajo, el cuadro rojo si se lo puedo cambiar, pero lo que son las letras que dicen "mostrar" "ocultar" no pude, tampoco el color del borde que se encuentra en el centro de la plantilla (el negro) y pues sobre el tamaño ¿quieres que cambie el tamaño de la plantilla, completa? ó ¿sólo en la parte del centro? por ejemplo, dividir el tamaño de las 2 secciones de la plantilla en un 50% cada una. ¿Así o cómo?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:19 21 oct 2010 (UTC) ::: Ya le entendí a la plantilla, dejame ver si puedo cambiarle el tamaño--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:08 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :::: Así te parece bien? :D (soy perro!!) si no te agrada el tamaño, me dices y se lo cambio, ahí actualmente ocupa un 30% del tamaño de la plantilla--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:27 22 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 dudas 1:porque la wiki se ve diferente a ayer,o solo es mi pc? 2:que tengo que hacer para ser admi ATT:[[the master trainer}}]] 19:23 20 oct 2010 (UTC) ok perdon por no responderte, esue mi compu le suceden infiniticicicicicicicisimo de eventos, bueno un ok tye doy perdon por irme lo k sucede es k l4 TECL4 DE L4 donde viene l4 first letr4 del 4veced4rio. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 22:16 20 oct 2010 (UTC) si lo sento,no hare mas nada sobre los blogs,al menos que se vea interesante[[the master trainer}}]] 18:32 21 oct 2010 (UTC) idea genial que dices si yo creo una wiki sobre videojuegos,hay personajes de ssb que pertenecen a sus respectivos videojuegos,me refiero a que los articulos como sonic,sale lo del videojuego sonic the hedgod o algo asi,bueno,ya creo que tu entiendes a lo que me refiero cierto?[[the master trainer}}]] 19:47 21 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:dime que opinas para hacerlo o no hacerlo,tambien dame la opcion del nombre,lo de pokemundos wiki lo puse a lo loco.[[the master trainer}}]] 19:48 21 oct 2010 (UTC) RE Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. PD: Quiero hablar de un asunto contigo, sobre Pokémon.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 12:43 23 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas Por cierto, quiero preguntarte dos cosas: #¿Estás seguro de que el movimiento especial hacia abajo es "Detección"? A mi me parece que es anulación. #Me gustaría acabar a mí el artículo El emisario subespacial. Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros. 13:06 23 oct 2010 (UTC) RE Pues que tal vez podría recuperar a tu Cap. Falcon (Blaziken).--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 12:28 24 oct 2010 (UTC) RE Bueno, déjalo estar, es igual. En cuanto lo segundo... ¿qué querías?.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 15:01 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Aaah si le quieres cambiar el tamaño a la plantilla navbox, sólo ponle y te quedará así: Sólo te digo por si no sabias, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 00:49 26 oct 2010 (UTC) RE Por supuesto que puedo. ¿En que formato las pongo?--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 14:18 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola M. trainer. Te invito a que pongas este vídeo en tu usuario (seguro que te gustará).Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros. 19:36 31 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Jejejeje, nombre, un mes tarde!! bueno, por lo menos te acordaste. Y gracias por el premio, está perrón. Sobre la portada, ya le quité la negrita, no sé porque la tabla afectaba al texto, sobre las imágenes, no sé como te gustarían asi que mejor cambiaselas tú, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 04:17 1 nov 2010 (UTC) : Aah, creo que ya sé, ¿es la diferencia de tamaños entre las 2 columnas? si es eso, esque la etiqueta que usé tiene ancho de 300px en la columna de la derecha y no sé como cambiarla, lo que pasa es que así está en Yugipedia y nuestra Portada en un principio fue diseñada por Bola, y así la tienen en GTA Wiki. Y pues tal vez podría hacer una tabla con "coslpan" para que se le agregen las 2 columnas sin que afecte al texto con negritas, pero tardaría porque sería una gran tabla. Y sobre las imágenes, en serio no logras que cuadren? tal vez si e pones "text-align:left" en el estilo, se puedan mezclar sin tener que usar el thumb, tambien otra alternativa sería poner para que de esta manera la imágen se coloque a la izquierda y el texto a la derecha sin que se distorcione, (pero supongo que esto ya lo debes de saber). Dejame darle unos retoques, (ayer ya me iba cuando la edité y por eso quedó así xD)--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:41 1 nov 2010 (UTC) : Gracias, dejame arreglarlo. Y le cambie la posición de la imágen porque en mi navegador aparecia el cuadro más pequeño que los otros, y el borde mal terminado (xD) fue por un error, esque al principio que lo tenia hasta abajo, la tabla donde dice colabora estaba mal colocada.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 00:50 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Lizerlig Presentación Hola M. Trainer soy nuevo usuario de la Smashpedia si te parezco conocido es porque soy de la metroidover (deidicada unicamente a Metroid) y me gusta muchisimo esta wikia asi´que también contribuire en el crecimiento de esta. SALUDOS Lizerlig 01:31 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Te tengo una pregunta te tengo una pregunta para mi wiki ¿Como creo esa pagina especial Logros? --Edwardlr12 21:14 7 nov 2010 (UTC)Edwardlr12 Muchas gracias Muchas gracias por ayudarme con eso de los logros. Oye M. Oye M. quiero ser parte de ese proyecto ataques pero no se como.Dime por favor ¿como ser parte de ese proyecto?--Edwardlr12 00:15 10 nov 2010 (UTC) RE:Plantilla:Personajes Hola. ¿Estás seguro que es el Wikia.js? creo que haz puesto mal los "#if" (creo), dejame editarla un poco y pues haber si puedo hacerle los parámetros opcionales--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:32 14 nov 2010 (UTC) : Ok, haber mírala de nuevo, ¿así es cómo debe de estar? ¿o deben de ocultarse tanto el parámetro como las letras que van en la parte izquierda? Saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:01 14 nov 2010 (UTC) :: De nada. Saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:48 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Fusión de Wikis Hola man, no se si te haz dado cuenta, pero en la central, el usuario Lex-ph, adoptó la SmashWiki (la de Donalove) y yo le sugerí una fusión para no tener que competir entre wikis hispanas y eso, él puso sus condiciones sobre la fusión y pues no sé si ustedes estén deacuerdo con sus condiciones y tampoco si quieres una fusión jeje, sería lo mejor creo yo, pero claro, todo depende de tí y los demás admins, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:58 16 nov 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, vi las estadísticas y... jeje, la de nosotros está mejor (excepto porque nos ganan con 19 artículos creo). La verdad, habría que investigar con Bola las cosas que vendrían después de una fusión. Aquí está la discusión sobre la fusión, y pues, si la wiki pierde, mejor que no se haga la fusión.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:06 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola M.Trainer desde hace poco que me uní a esta Wiki y me preguntaba si podrías decirme donde encuentro las Userboxes es que quiero ponerlas en mi pagina de usuario y no puedo encontrarlas. PD:Te dejé un mensaje en Wikidex. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:02 16 nov 2010 Torneo Me preguntaba si puedo abrir un torneo de SSBB aqui,so...¿me dejas? superwiki τiene lo mejor Animete a editar¡¡ En giratina Wiki 19:24 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Skin Hola M, estaba jugueteando (xD) con mi wikia.css personal y pues cree un skin medio decente, míralo, tal vez podamos crear un blog sobre esto, y pues que los usuarios que quieran verlo así sólo deben de pegar @import "/index.php?title=Usuario:Zeratul_100/wikia.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; en sus páginas mediawiki personales. ¿Cómo ves? Para que puedas ver el skin, pega lo ya escrito arriba en tu página personal. Saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:31 20 nov 2010 (UTC) :: Humm, me parece bien, ponerlo en mi blog y en las noticias. Sobre los detalles... :: XDD "Superpublicidad de wikias". XD esque destaqué la mia también porque en Yugipedia hice lo mismo. Sino me crees entra, haz lo mismo, pega el "import" en tu wiki personal para que veas jejeje. :: Sobre el color rojo... pues, ¿que tal un SteelBlue? (el mismo que se ve en la expansible de arriba sin el skin que hice). :: Sobre el degradado en el botón de editar, con mozilla se ve mal jeje, esque cómo uso Google Chrome, pues está bien sólo con ese, me imagino que usas Firefox ¿no?, dejame entrar con Firefox, arreglo los detalles, el color rojo por el steelblue que te dije. Sobre la sombra en la imágen de la Crazy Hand, asi es. Esque "WikiHeader" (donde están los botones de página aleatoria y wikia actividad, el logo y el menú. Sí, ese negrito de arribita xD) tiene -moz-box-shadow. Esque pensé que agregaba un buen efecto, pero viendolo bien, se ve raro jeje. (Raro, no feo jeje). ::Dejame juguetear de nuevo con mi wikia.css y te aviso. Tambien, por alguna extraña razón, hay un ".toolbar a:hover" colado en el skin, y pues no lo encuentro T_T--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 17:31 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ::: Bueno pues, ya le cambié el skin, quedó perrón, (a mi gusto), creo que ya no hay errores. Sólo que tal vez deje ciegos a algunos usuarios por tanto degradado xDD, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 18:18 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Torneo SSBB Hola vengo a informarte que tienes un plazo de 30 dias Para pelear contra tu Contrincate,si tienes algun problema puedo adelantar el plazo pero debes estar de acuerdo con tu compañero,leete las reglas y la persona contra quien te toco --superwiki τiene lo mejor Animete a editar¡¡ En giratina Wiki 21:32 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Combate del Torneo SSBB Tenemos que luchar para el Torneo SSBB, dime cuando te va bien luchar (Si puede ser hoy, me iría mejor) y la hora a la que te va bien (Si me la puedes decir en el horario español, me iría mejor) [[User:DarkRayoX|'Yuri Lowell']][[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Algo que decir?']] 09:34 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Acerca de la fusion Hola M. trainer coy Lex-ph espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo en cuanto a los archivos repetidos eh modificado los mios a fin de cuentas de que la informacion de ambas pueda ser util, aproximadamente si se hace la fusion tendremos como 450 archivos o mas talvez 500, en cuanto imagenes tendremos muchas, pero en cuanto a administradores quisiera saber quien forma parte de este grupo-.Lex-ph ok te comprendo tratare de mover la informacion asi alla los rangos no desapareceran y por el ultimo que nombraste lo tendre en cuenta-.Lex-ph Hola He creado esta plantilla, pero cada vez que quiero poner el código de uso, desaparece. ¿Podrías arreglarla?--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 17:19 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye M. soy libre de crear articulos como Fox ? [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Mask.Of.MP']] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?']][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] 21:34 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Otra Duda XD.¿Ahi pagina de Articulo Destacado?eske no la ecnuentro bsucandola :S [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Mask.Of.MP']] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?']][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] 23:45 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok,gracias.Es que en este momento Amplio el articulo Mario para que sea un articulo destacado [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Mask.Of.MP']] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?']][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] 00:10 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye M.(XD)hazme un favor,borra esta imagen ya que puse otra oficial de Pichu: Archivo:Pichu.gif [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Mask.Of.MP']] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?']][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] 13:58 24 nov 2010 (UTC) ola XDDDDDD Una pregunta Oye M. como pongo esa plantilla verde de arriba cuando estas en Monobook que dice: SuperWiki cambio de nombre a SmashPedia, pueden ver el cambio en en el blog. SmashPedia es la Wiki del mes. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Vamos por los 300 artículos!!! Hace falta crear todos los movimientos especiales. ¡Ayúdanos creando esos artículos! Necesitamos ayuda con los movimientos parecidos, da tu opinión en el foro. Es que quiero poner uno asi en mi wiki, pero diferente y que diga otra cosa claro.Edwardlr12 01:53 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Torneo SSBB No pasa nada, lo entiendo, y si, ahora mismo me va bien. [[User:DarkRayoX|'Yuri Lowell']][[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Algo que decir?']] 17:36 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Mis disculpas Ví en un artículo de un movimiento donde aparecía la categoria Ike, y pensé que si se pueden poner, lo siento. [[User:DarkRayoX|'Yuri Lowell']][[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Algo que decir?']] 19:34 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Acerca de los botones Bueno te vengo a hablar de los botones donde esta la negrita y cursiva, vi que tienes unos nuevos botones de plantilla y de insertar tabla que tal si me dices donde puedo conseguirlas es que mi computadora no le funsionan los esas teclas y tengo que copiar lo de las plantillas y pegarlas y es un gran fastidio asi que me ayudas.--Edwardlr12 19:28 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Wow No sabía que también te gustara Ace Attorney. A mi también.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 16:23 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola M. Hola, te pido que si pudieras crear MediaWiki:Edittools, con unos signos como en http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Edittools, --[[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] · En Super Mario Wiki 20:06 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya quedó Saludos-- 22:34 29 nov 2010 (UTC) : De nada (por lo de votar). Y sí se puede usar para todas las plantillas, pero antes no lo hice porque no sabia jeje. Saludos-- 00:42 30 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Quién rayos es? si, kien es el de la imágen k tienes como pefil, , pork creo k lo he visto antes, pero no se, no no me refiero al de user page, sino a la k trais, ahora si ke como insignea. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 21:32 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo ¿Te importaría bloquear a ? Ha estado añadiendo categorías inútiles. Le he avisado, pero no me ha hecho caso.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 14:48 6 dic 2010 (UTC) : sigue sin hacernos caso.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 16:44 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Pokémon He creado esta plantilla para los artículos de Pokémon. La he aplicado al artículo Groudon, pero no sé que pasa. ¿Podrías revisarlo? Muchimísimas gracias.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 15:01 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, mucho gusto Hola M, mucho gusto en conocerte :D, soy Stricknit y planeo colaborar harto en este wiki, tratare de crear varios artículos y llegar a los 500 jeje, saludos!-- 00:21 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre la duda de Metroid. Hola M, sobre tu duda, en cierto aspecto no tengo El Prime Trilogy, aunque me lo han prestado y se la mayoria del juego, aunque si te sirve tengo toda la Saga Prime (a lo mejor me pida el Trilogy para navidad, es que quiero jugar Prime 2 con la wii jeje) y se mucho sobre esa saga, saludos -- 15:33 14 dic 2010 (UTC) : En ese caso lo lamento xD, pero tengo el Prime 3 y se que en el Trilogy esta también el prime 3, que te parece intercambiar bonos de ese juego? es que al decir verdad tengo al 100% en scans ese juego pero no tengo el 100% de las cosas como galerías por esos "voucher" que opinas?,saludos -- 22:37 14 dic 2010 (UTC) disculpa k me meta entre la conversación del usuario ps el de metoid, pro ya intentaste entrar a la wiki de metroid talves ahi halles respuestas a tus dudas, jeje its all. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 02:30 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola M, lamento no haberte respondido DX ¿quieres hacer los cambios hoy o mañana? a todo eso, vi que posees metroid prime hunters ¿te gustaria batallar? jeje, bueno saludos -- 15:47 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Fusion Hola me dijeron hablara con los administradores ustedes decidiran si se hace la fusion hay mucho que ganar y nada que perder.Lex-ph Ok Hola, estoy bien, gracias. El skin sí lo puedo hacer pero tendrías que darme imágenes para colocarlas. Y pues si me dices los colores del wiki navideño me facilitarías todo. Saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 22:22 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok XD, si quieres edita las Master/Crazy Hands, agregales un muérdago o como se llame y ponemos una imágen en la portada y con eso xD. Tambien estaba pensando en agregar imágens al menu y a las notificaciones. En Yugipedia he hecho cambios muy buenos al skin, (tenemos uno completo y otro estilo egipcio en obras). Si tienes tiempo, haz unas imágenes de SSB y yo me encargo de colocarlas, saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 05:25 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok XD, si quieres edita las Master/Crazy Hands, agregales un muérdago o como se llame y ponemos una imágen en la portada y con eso xD. Tambien estaba pensando en agregar imágens al menu y a las notificaciones. En Yugipedia he hecho cambios muy buenos al skin, (tenemos uno completo y otro estilo egipcio en obras). Si tienes tiempo, haz unas imágenes de SSB y yo me encargo de colocarlas, saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 05:27 24 dic 2010 (UTC) PD:¿No crees que habría que mejorar el logo? tal vez agregar a Mario con su Final Smash o a Zero Suit Samus, etc. Bestia Ganon xD. ¿qué opinas? :: Ok, que bueno que te haya gustado. Sobre la portada no te recomiendo que la cambies debido a que los no registrados la verán verde mientras que el wiki seguirá azul. Creo que si agregamos los colores mediante clases en el wikia.css de color azul como están actualmente y después en mi skin agregamos las mismas clases con colores verdes y rojos se pueda crear el cambio de color tanto para mi skin como para el del wiki. Claro que ésto lo pensé anoche y no lo he calado. Saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 22:51 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, Por Favor prestame atencion Hola, saludos en conocerte, M... estaba yo editando la pagiande Ganondorf de la Smash Wiki, y de repente... me encuentro con smash pedia... y... me gustaria que ambas paginas se fusionaran ya que me tiro un monton de tiempo eeditando paginas de smash wiki y bueno, si existe una comunidad mucho mayor me gustaria ser miembro, pues yo soy el usuario mas destacado de la Smash Wiki. Quizas no sea a la presona a la quie tenga que comentarselo pero no se a quien decirselo :\ un Gran saludo, espero que podamos ser amigos. --Supersonix 22:17 28 dic 2010 (UTC)Supersonix--Supersonix 22:17 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Por Favor Prestame Atencion Ok, Grax y lo ultimo k no quiero molestarte XD. ¿A quien devo editar ahora? Porque... mmm... las dos wikis estan bien en smash wiki tengo muchos mas logros pero esta es mas moderna... Creo que editare Smash Pedia de ahora en adelante, aunque si se fusionan estaria Geniaal (Porque se fusionarian mis logros de usuarios) bueno gracias otra vez saludos. Pd: Veo que te gusta Phoenix Wright, es tambien de mis sagas de videojuegos (una de ellas por que primero va smash bros.) preferidas, ya tenemos algo en comun XD. --Supersonix 12:07 29 dic 2010 (UTC)Supersonix--Supersonix 12:07 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ...¿? No Pongo categorias si reviertes mis cambios :(--Supersonix 16:24 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye?? No Pongo categorias si me las borras ¬¬ ok grax lo siento es que soy una persona con un humor muy desigual XD cambio de animo en todo momento hare lo que me dijiste colega Saludos! --Supersonix 16:35 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, ¿ya quito la festividad navideña? Saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 00:00 2 ene 2011 (UTC) : Igualmente. Y sobre la fusión, no sé. Tal vez en lo que va de esta semana se realize. Hace falta otro helper para que le ayude a Bola xD--ダーク・クルセイダー 00:15 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Jejeje Ya conseguí las 1000 ediciones. ¿Me devuelves el cargo de admin.?--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 14:10 2 ene 2011 (UTC)